


A Green Beginning

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monks made Dawn they made her from two people, Buffy has Willow send her to that other person…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Orginally written for the August Fic a Day challenge on twistedshorts in 2009.

They were trapped. They were going to die.

At least, Dawn couldn’t see any other alternative. Her sister had a sword, she had a dagger and Willow’s hands were currently empty.

Willow had used her magic to telekinetically shove some shelves against the cellar doors, but that wasn’t going to be enough to hold off the horde of vampires and demons.

“We are not going to lose to Dru,” Buffy declared as she began to search the cellar.

“My phone isn’t working,” Dawn whimpered before she shoved it back into her pocket.

“I was talking to Xander, just before they attacked,” Willow said.

Dawn sighed, “So great, help might be coming.”

The cellar door began to shatter.

“Will!” Buffy yelled.

Willow’s hair began to have streaks of white shining down it, as glowing orbs filled her hands.

“Help might not get here soon enough,” Buffy frowned as the first demon tried to get past the shelving.

“Well, at least you know Spike’s going to be really…” Dawn started to say.

“We need to get Dawn out of here,” Buffy interrupted.

“What? No!” Dawn protested.

“Will, remember that spell we talked about,” Buffy continued, “to find Dawn her other protector?”

“You were my protector,” Dawn reminded, “A long time ago, when I was the key.”

“You still are,” Willow told her.

“What?” Dawn asked.

“Dawn, power like that doesn’t just dissipate. It’s part of you. Why do you think Dru’s been after you? Why do you think we’ve spent the last few months constantly moving?” Willow told her.

“You’re telling me this now?” Dawn asked as the pieces of the shelves began to rain down on them.

“Dawn, please,” Buffy told her, “You’re important. What you are is important and when Willow and I went digging it turned out you weren’t just made from me. You have another protector. You were made from me and another champion.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Dawn tried as the two vampires rushed past the demons and launched themselves at Buffy.

Buffy cut off their heads, putting herself closest to the door, shoving Dawn and Willow behind her, “Now would be a good time Will!”

“I’m sorry Dawn,” Willow told her.

“No!” Dawn protested, “Don’t you dare!”

Those were the only words Dawn managed as the room began to fade, swirl and she found herself falling. She landed and groaned.

“Everybody back!” she heard someone order.

Dawn turned her head towards the voice. She was in a classroom, at the front of the classroom, landed on what she had to assume was the teacher’s table, desk or whatever it was. The kids were moving away as their teacher kept telling them too, but his voice seemed to fade slightly.

Dawn blinked, wanting to get up, wanting to run. Who had Willow sent her too? Where was she?

Then he was standing over her, the teacher, brown eyes taking her in with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She frowned at the question, as she took him in, “Why are you green?”

“Green?” he asked.

“You’re surrounded by it.”

“Okay, this girl is seriously weird. First falling through that weird portal thing and then thinking Dr. O is green,” some blonde commented.

“But I bet she’s seriously news worthy,” a girl in yellow sniped back.

Dawn started to ask where her sister was, panicked about Buffy, but then the world faded as she passed out. She had lived, but had her sister, had Willow?


End file.
